1. Field:
This invention is directed to an outdoor barbecue and smoking grill. More particularly, this invention is related to an outdoor barbecue grill which is transportable.
2. State of the Art:
The preparation of foods by cooking or smoking over an open flame has been known since time immemorial. Since the discovery of fire, mankind ancestors have utilized this source of heat for purposes of cooking or preparing meats and various kinds of vegetables.
The science of cooking and food preparation has progressed considerably from those first days of open fire cooking. Notwithstanding this progress, the flavors produced in various types of food products from being cooked over an open flame still enjoy considerable public demand.
In addition, barbecued foods have experienced a recent upsurge in public demand as a menu item for large outdoor activities such as parties, reunions and similar social activities. Obviously, the provision of open cooking fires for large gatherings creates a considerable number of difficulties.
Various attempts have been made in recent years to develop a cooking apparatus which permits the user to obtain these distinct flavors while at the same time avoiding the inconveniences of having to construct an open fire pit. One approach to providing a cooking or barbecue grill which is both transportable and sufficiently designed to provide a cooking surface for preparing a large quantity of food for a banquet or similar activity is that of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,863 (Futch). The device illustrated in Futch includes a cylindrical drum which has been divided into two substantially symmetric parts by a plane which extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drum. Each of the respective drum halves is semi-circular in cross section when viewed from the end. The two halves are connected by hinges which permit the hollow interior of the drum to be either accessed or sealed depending on the positioning of the respective drum halves. The longitudinal axis of the drum appears to be oriented substantially horizontally when the grill is in use. The lower positioned drum half is fitted with a substantially planar, grid-like grill which is dimensioned to support the varieties of food to be cooked. Beneath the grill is positioned a firebox wherein combustibles such as hickory wood, coals, and other types of wood may be positioned and ignited. The combustibles generate heat which rises upward through the grill and cooks the various food articles placed on the grill. The lower reaches of the firebox, especially on the end panels of the cylindrical drum half, are fitted with access doors which permit the user to insert combustibles. The cylinder is fitted on a carriage which includes an axle fitted with wheels. Fitted in the outward surface of the second cylindrical half or cover shell is a vent which appears to permit exhaust fumes and smoke generated by the firebox to be discharged outwardly from the interior of the enclosed cylinder.
A second type of outdoor barbecue unit is that which is sold under the trade designation "Super Smoker" by the Deep South Sales Company of Valdosta, Georgia. In the "Super Smoker" configuration, a substantially cylindrical cooking unit includes a drum which is oriented such that its longitudinal axis is substantially horizontal. The drum is fitted with a grill-like lattice work which is positioned substantially horizontal in the interior of the shell. One end plate of the cylinder, which is oriented substantially upright, is cut away on its lower regions. The cut-away region communicates with an exterior mounted firebox. This firebox is dimensioned so as to receive a supply of combustibles. Upon the combustibles being ignited, the heat generated within the firebox is transferred laterally, into the cylindrical housing. The heat cooks the food placed upon the grill-like lattice work. The "Super Smoker" unit approach appears directed toward an indirect as opposed to a direct means of supplying heat to the food products, i.e. the "Super Smoker" positions the firebox in an indirect relationship with the food products. In the "Super Smoker" configuration, a vent-like smoke stack is also fitted on the exterior regions of the cylindrical shell. This shielded smoke stack includes a damper.
The barbecue units which are presently in use are directed principally towards the provision of an open flame cooking means. There exists a need and a commercial requirement for a cooking unit which both includes means of cooking food on an open flame while simultaneously providing an associated smoking unit. Secondly, there exists a need for a means of tenderizing or moisturizing the food which is to be smoked. In typical smoking operations, the food to be processed is subjected directly to the smoke produced by an open flame. The heat as well as the smoke tend to dry the food being processed. As moisture is removed from the processed food, the food becomes dry and less appetizing. Furthermore, in smoke processing the weight of the processed food is dramatically decreased. There exists a need for a process, whereby the food being smoked may either retain or replenish its moisture while maintaining a substantial portion of its initial cooking weight.